Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to field of display technologies, and specially, to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, and a liquid crystal display panel having the same.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is usually formed through disposing a color filter substrate and an opposite array substrate with a liquid crystal molecule layer sandwiched between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. To ensure uniformity of the thickness of the liquid crystal molecule layer, spacers are usually provided as supports.
As shown in FIG. 1, prior art array substrate usually includes: a base substrate 10; a plurality of gate lines Gate and a plurality of data lines Data disposed to cross the plurality of gate lines; a plurality of pixel regions 11 defined by the gate lines Gate and the data lines Data, each of the pixel regions 11 including a common electrode 12, a pixel electrode 13 insulated from the common electrode and a respective thin film transistor (TFT) 14 associated with the pixel electrode 13; a connecting line 15 for connecting two adjacent common electrodes 12 in a column direction; and a spacer 16 disposed between the connecting line 15 and the TFT 14.
In a LCD panel including the above array substrate, however, when the spacer is subjected to an external force, it may be moved into the pixel region 11. Since an alignment film for controlling deflections of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal molecule layer is provided in the pixel region 11, the movement of the spacer into the pixel region 11 may damage the alignment film, and the damaged alignment film may cause a disorder in deflections of the liquid crystal molecules, leading to deflections of liquid crystal molecules at damaged region(s) of the alignment film in a black state, and in turn, a light leakage of the LCD panel occurs, which influence display effect of the LCD panel.